The invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for controlling a the thermally alterable profile of working rolls during rolling of a strip material having different widths. During hot rolling of a strip material, the working roll camber constantly increases, with the increase of the throughput of the strip material, due to the influence of the thermal load, if no correction is provided. Because of so changed thermal camber, the working roll profile deviates from a predetermined one.
It is known to control the thermally alterable profile with regard to the rolled strip center by appropriate adjusting means, such as displacement and/or flexural member, e.g., "CVC"--displacement or an appropriate cooling, to adjust the actual profile of the working roll to its predetermined profile. However, the roll profile in the region of the contact with the strip edges cannot be sufficiently adjusted by conventional means. Also, cyclical shifting of the working rolls relative to each other for rolling strips with different widths does not result in any improvement of the thermally alterable profile of the working roll in the contact region of the working roll with the strip edges.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is a method of and an arrangement for controlling the thermally alterable profile of a working roll which permit to adapt the actual profile of the working roll, during rolling of band materials, in particular, in the contact region of the working roll with the strip edges, to the predetermined profile of the working roll.